Rise of Death
by xXDancingDarkAngelXx
Summary: Harry is goes dark. He changes his look, finds Voldemort, gets new friends, and learns some interesting secrets. Sumaary sucks, Stories better. Dark Harry! Slytherin Harry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are all owned by J.K Rowling

Harry was tired. He was tiered of always being the golden boy. That's all he ever was. Harry was the golden boy who followed everything that Dumbledore did and said. Harry fell on his bed with a sigh. It was another summer with the Dursley's and he was not looking forward to it. Hedwig fluttered to his bed and nudged his head. Harry swatted her away. When Hedwig nipped his ear he finally sat up.

"What Hedwig," he said.

Hedwig stuck her leg out and shook it. Harry carefully untied the note from around his leg.

**Dear Harry,**

**You must not leave this house. As long as you are within it the blood wards will hold. Harry you are the only hope for the Wizarding world. We cannot allow you to get hurt. Hermione and Ron will continue to write you. Harry when you turn seventeen you will get a note from Gringotts. I will personally make sure the requirements are filled. You have no need to go.**

**Sincerely,**

Albus Dumbledore

Harry sighed again. He stood up; Harry was not going to take Albus's bull shit any more. For all he cared Dumbleshit could fall of his throne and break his damn neck. Harry knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted and Harry wasn't going to give it to him. Harry grabbed his coat and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or Harry Potter. They are J.K Rowling's.

Harry would be Harry no more. Harry would no longer be a freak. Harry would no longer be the poor little boy stuck in Privet Drive. Harry started to feel pissed. Harry let the rage overcome him. Sweat began to fall down his face in heavy beads. His face became red. Harry was mad and no one could stop him from unleashing his magic. How dare Dumbledore try to control him, and on his birthday. Harry felt his magic begin to heat up and slowly become stronger and stronger. With a horrible scream that only a banshee could rival Harry's magic overpowered him.

The magic flew from him swirling and gushing. It showed images from what harry had gone through. They flashed and rapidly changed from color to color. Harry closed his eyes as the bright strips gushed from his body. Downstairs the Dursley's had gathered in the living room staring up at the boy's door as it pulsed with magic. Harry's uncle gathered Dudley and his wife and moved them outside and on to the lawn when they heard the support beams groan.

Harry began to violently shudder and spasm. He groaned as he started to sweat. The supports could take it no longer. With a heavy sigh the supports began to fall and collapse. The house went down in a pile of rubble. Harry slowly began to levitate himself out of the mess with all his supplies shrunk and in his pocket. His magic landed him gracefully on his feet in front of the Dursley's. Harry looked over his "family" with cold eyes.

"You freak," yelled Vernon his face turning purple in rage. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as he yelled. His puny eyes were twitching and his double chins swinging. "You stupid little freak, this is your entire fault. I know I never should have let you inside our house."

Harry turned and looked at Vernon. Harry let a small smirk cross his face. With a wave of his wand he apparated to a small back alley near to a shopping mall. Over the summer Harry had made some small changes starting with the fact that harry had grown out his hair and instead of a mess it was now almost anime style. It was to his back perfectly straightened with bangs. Harry had also started working on daily workouts. Every single morning before the Dursley's woke up Harry would do weights with mulch bags and take a run around privet drive. Harry had done so much work Harry had a perfect six pack.

Harry walked around the mall until he found Under Armor. Harry purchased many short sleeved muscle shirts and basketball shorts and shoes. Harry continued walking when he found a store selling guitars. Harry had made another hobby. Harry loved playing the guitar. He deicide to purchase two, one electric and a classic one. Harry continued searching for the one shop he was really looking for. He finally found it next to a fast food place. It was a tattoo parlor. Harry entered the tattoo parlor and sat down waiting for the lady to meet with him.

Please Read and Review.


End file.
